


Prompts/Bunnies/ and all that writing stuff

by Selene467



Category: Supernatural, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Free to use, Plot Bunny, Tumblr Prompt, Writing, Writing Prompt, please let me know if you do use a prompt, would love to read them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene467/pseuds/Selene467
Summary: This will be a collection for prompts and stubborn plot bunnies that won't leave my head but I don't feel up to writing myself. Any prompt is free to use for anyone who takes an interest. All I ask is that you let me know if you are writing one as I would love to read them all.I've only got two prompts so far that popped into my head just this week. There may be more, there may be nothing for a while. As aI said, whenever a prompt hits me I'll add it.





	1. Hobbit Fandom - Bagginshield Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> There is already a beautiful little story written, just the beginnings of what could be an amazing story, based on this hobbit prompt I came up with. I'd posted it to tumblr, but the story is also on this site. Check notes at the end for the link.

Okay I just had a fun romantic with a teensy bit of angst plot bunny. If any hobbit writers and bagginshield writers like it, go ahead and write it.

Plot bunny: Bilbo [or if you prefer genderbend Bilba] returns to the Shire after the BoFA. Thorin, Fili and Kili all survived. Thorin eventually realises he wants Bilbo back because duh he loves him, so the company all travel to the Shire to get him back. But when they arrive there the Shire is busy with wedding preparations and the dwarves overhear that a Baggins is getting married. They all freak out and think it’s Bilbo who is getting married. Some want to stop the wedding, Thorin wants to go before he complicates things but the others won’t have it.

Eventually it is discovered a relative of Bilbo is getting married. Thorin and Bilbo declare their love and Bilbo returns to Erebor, his true home. Happy ending XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories written based on prompt:
> 
> [The Consequences of Idle Hands, by StupidFatPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701946)


	2. Supernatural Fandom - SickSam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt for Supernatural: Do not read if you haven’t gotten to season 11 or further.

Prompt: Sam falls ill while at the bunker with only Mary there. Dean is either on a hunt or a supply run. While Mary is willing to care for Sam ,Sam insists he needs Dean which hurts Mary a bit, Sam not trusting his own mom to help him. But it’s not like that. The reasons Sam needs Dean is because fevers tend to make Sam flashback to his time in the cage and 1. Mary hasn’t been told all of that yet and 2. Only Dean can pull Sam out of that state of mind, his stone number one.


End file.
